Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Windsong Wiki! Below are the rules; please read them before you make an edit. Check this page regularly to know about the updates and changes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an admin. Edit Rules * Ask Silvie before you add anything here. No exceptions. 'The only people who are allowed to contribute to Harmonia mythos directly are Silvie and Logan (Almei's FCs are grandfathered in). The fanon wiki exists for a reason. If your FC has not been officially canonized yet, it is not allowed to be put on this wiki. *'Upload only images made by you or others currently on the wiki. 'It helps prevent galleries from getting overly-long and messy. What's on the FPLC Wiki stays there. consequences beyond warning'' * 'Absolutely do not use an FC for a fan-fic or anything similar if it does not belong to you, '''unless the owner trusts you and you know how to write the character's personality. This is a form of character theft and is forbidden here; no exceptions. When in doubt, ask the owner for permission. ''to severe temporary ban, at admin's discretion. If you are trusted you will get by with a warning- once. Severe is much more likely if offender breaks a communication rule when confronted. Permaban is possible if offender is persistent. * '''Please do not edit a page if it doesn't belong to you, unless you have the permission to do so. The only thing you may add without permission is anything the user has given blanket permission for, as well as mandatory categories. Admins may modify or remove anything that breaks a rule. upon first offense, minor temporary ban if behavior continues- temporary ban types will rank up the more this is done * No pornographic, inappropriate, perverted or disturbing images or FC themes. If someone asks you to take an image down or tone down your FC, do so. (There is lots of leniency on gore here.) if porn, severe temporary ban if less bad * Please do not make articles only to troll or vandalize. Unless you're Logan, you're not even allowed to make new pages here without asking, so this will get you in severe trouble. Permaban * There is no tolerance for vandalism here. temporary or permaban, admin's discretion * No cheating for badges. This includes any form of edit. to major temporary ban, admin's discretion * No edit warring. 'If your edit is rolled back, ask the admin/rollback who did it why it happened, rather than changing it back yourself. (If your edit was unnecessary or spam, don't bother.) ''to temporary ban, admin's discretion Profile Page Rules *'''Do not add an enemies section to your page. This is controversial and ties in with the rule of showing respect to all users. content removed; temporary ban *'Do not use racial slurs or insult religion, sexuality, or anything similar.' content removed; major temporary or permanent ban, depending on severity *'No suggestive blog posts.' Personal ones are fine. post edited or removed, depending on severity; warning- minor temporary ban on further offenses Miscellaneous Rules *'What happens on the Flipline Forum STAYS THERE. '''Silvie wants no more involvement with the Flipline Forum or anything connected with it, and will not touch any aspect of the forum community unless she needs to retrieve a file. Keep forum-related things out of here. ''bans if behavior persists *'Please think through what you're saying before you say it.' If it sounds like it might be taken as mean, or just doesn't make a lot of sense when you look at it a second time, you probably shouldn't post it. consequences beyond warning *'You're allowed to swear here, but be civil about it. '''Don't abuse this power. ''to minor temporary ban; admin's discretion *'Do not add pointless or spam comments in the comments section. '''Memes are fine as long as it doesn't get spammy. ''to temporary ban, admin's discretion; comment deleted *'Show respect towards all users.' Do not flame, harass or otherwise attack a person for any reason. This applies double to admins. to permaban, admin's discretion * Absolutely no racism, homophobia, transphobia or similar things. We want to be an accepting community, and excluding someone for an aspect of who they are is the exact opposite of accepting. Note that this does not encompass only aggressive hatred- casual homophobia/racism/etc. will get you warned as well. bans if behavior persists *'Opinions are opinions; '''do not bash someone for their opinion. ''bans are not possible for this *'No sockpuppeting to evade a ban, under any circumstances. 'any future accounts will be banned as well Table of Banning Times apply to the chat as well.